The Kezen Project
by SIN REKA
Summary: When an archeologist finds an ancient medallion in the depths of Mt. Moon, it grabs the attention of alot of people, some not so friendly. However, when a pokemon master unintentionally makes his way into the picture, all heck breaks loose.
1. Reunion

"X" - Talking

'X' - Thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, just the ideas in this story. Though it would be nice...

Chapter 1: Reunion

"Jolteon! Thunder!"

Jolteon's hair comes alive as electricity shoots off of it and hits Alakazam dead on, sending it to the ground in a charred heap.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Hunter Z and Jolteon are the winners!", announces the match judge. Z walks up to Jolteon in the middle of the arena and rubs his fur, congratulating him on a hard fought battle, and then returning him to his pokeball.

As he is doing that, a feminine figure makes her way towards the center of the arena.

"You've been gone for a year, and you've gotten even tougher...I guess even pokemon masters have to keep on training", she said as she came upon Z. Z got up and examined his opponent, who was wearing a zipped up black denim dress that hugged the curves of her slender, 5'8" body. Her silky black hair flowed down to the middle or her back, her green eyes radiating with intensity. She did the same look of his 5'9" athletic frame, starting with the black boots and jeans, up to the black hoodie, to the mini-afro, caramel skin, and his eyes. They were a sight to behold, the one on the left being an angel-like white, while the other was blood red.

"Yea, you could say that Sabrina", Z responded as they headed towards the gym entrance.

"So, how was the getaway?", Sabrina asked curiously. Z turned to her as they continued for the exit.

"It...was alright. I was still found by trainers, but not many...what about you?"

"You know me...just continuing to run this gym", Sabrina responded. They exit the gym into the snowy December night of Saffron City. A light breeze flows by, rustling Sabrina's hair as she locks up the Saffron City Gym, snow blanketing the ground.

"You know, the gym was supposed to be closed today. But when I heard you were in town, I made an exception", Sabrina said matter-of-factly.

All Z could do was put his hands in his pockets and grin. "I didn't know I was that special." Sabrina looked at him and smirked.

"Wanna get something to eat?"

* * *

Halogen lights come to life as Z and Sabrina enter his condominium. It was kinda big, with a black couch facing a 50" TV sitting in the middle of the room with a small kitchen to the right of it and a hallway leading the bathroom and bedroom on the other side of the room. Z and Sabrina took off their coats and draped them across the couch. Both of them sat on the couch as Z turned the TV on. Sabrina cuddled up next to Z and laid her head on his now exposed, toned chest, while he stroked her hair.

Hunter Z, whose real name is Lee Saia, is from Saffron City. Orignally, he didn't want to be a pokemon trainer, but to travel the world. However, that all changed when he found an injured Eevee near his home. He nursed it back to health, and that's when his legacy began. Now 10 years, numerous tournament and championship wins, and many pokemon later, he has become a powerful pokemon master...among other things.

"So, how long you gonna be in town?", Sabrina asked.

"Till tomorrow. There's a tournament in Delten City that I plan on attending," Z responded. To that, all Sabrina could respond with was with a sorrowful "Oh". Z noticed the change in Sabrina's attitude and began to rub her right arm.

"Hey, I'll only be gone for a few days. I'm not participating in it, just being a spectator. Then, I come back and stay for a few months", Z replied.

"Well...I guess I'll just have to accept that", Sabrina said, a little more happy with her situation. "I...I know we aren't going out anymore...but I still wanna spend time with you."

Z smiles at Sabrina's comment as he pulls Sabrina closer to him, her head now next to his. He glances at the clock sitting above his TV, which reads 1AM, then looks at Sabrina. He had to admit, she, in his eyes at least, was beautiful. Too bad his travels and her job at the gym got in the way of their relationship...

"Hey, its getting late. Want me to take you home?", Z asked.

"No, I'll stay here", she remarked.

"But..."

He was cut off by Sabrina's lips as they met with his for the first time in a long time. An instant of shock led to a few minutes of response as tongues clashed. Sabrina moved and straddled Z as their make out session began to get more intense. Then a pause finally came when both released their vice grip on each other's lips for a breather. They looked into each other's eyes, looking for an answer as to what might happen next. That answer came as Sabrina got off of Z and grabbed his hand, leading him into the bedroom. Their lips met again and again as they laid their bodies on the bed, as their love-making escalated throughout the night...

Sunlight slipped through mini-blinds and landed upon Z's eyes as he awoke from a peaceful slumber. He felt a weight upon his, which startled him at first, but when he looked to see what is was, he was relieved. For there lay a sound asleep Sabrina Magine. Then the events of last night flood his mind as he rubbed his hand along her head, a smile present on his lips. A stifled moan came from her lips as her eyes fluttered open. She looks a Z and smiles.

"Good morning, Z."

"Likewise, Sabrina."

* * *

"So, you're off?", Sabrina said as she stood at the entrance to the gym. Z shifted the black backpack on his back, making sure none of its contents weren't sticking him in the back.

"Yep. Got 30 minutes till my train leaves", Z stated. "Hey, you take care alright?"

Sabrina's response was a kiss on the cheek, followed by a tight hug.

"I will, Z. You do the same."

"Always."

They let go of each other and Z starts making his way towards the magnet train station. Sabrina waves good bye as Z dons the hood to his hoodie. He looks up to the sky as the sun continues to melt the snow covering his hometown.

"Deltan City, here comes Hunter Z."

* * *

Well, I finally decided to put this thing up after its been sitting on my computer for a while. Don't really know where I'm going with this, but it should be a fun ride. Please R&R. 


	2. The Deltan City Detour

"X" - Talking

'X' - Thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. And I probably never will.

Chapter 2: The Deltan City Detour

Tall buildings. Cars everywhere. A lot of people and not a lot of space. Deltan City resembled Tokyo to a great degree, with people going in all different directions, trying to get to their destinations. Among them is Z, who, after basically being shuffled around ever since he got off the train, is just trying to make it to the tournament held inside the huge Deltan stadium in one piece. His patience finally pays off as he reaches the main gates the massive stadium...20 minutes late.

'Mental note: Next time show up the day before.'

* * *

The 65,000 plus crowd was on their feet, cheering as a winner for the tournament was finally decided. Hunter Z clapped as celebration was going around the stadium like the plague. He had to admit, this had been an entertaining 3 days.

"Trainers seem to be putting more and more heart into training these days", he thought to himself.

On the field the winner was being presented with a lavish trophy. He hoisted it in the air, gaining more applause from the ecstatic crowd. However, Z had seen enough and moved towards the exit.

* * *

Clear blue water sparkled under the afternoon sun as Z relaxed on a park bench in Deltan's famous Forenzen Park. Statues of famous people and pokemon, teamed up with bushes, lined the sidewalk of the oval shaped park. Random thoughts crossed through his mind as he sat there.

"Excuse me, young man. May I have a minute of your time?"

Z looked up at his questioner, who was wearing a brown trench coat and a cowboy hat. The grey hair all around his face showed that he was quite old. But you wouldn't think so by the life in his blue eyes. Though he was a little irritated his moments of peace were broken, he decided to listen.

"Okay. Shoot."

The man turned towards the water, his eyes gazing upon the calm lake.

"I'm looking for a pokemon trainer to help me transport an item of mine to one of Silph Co.'s warehouses in Blackthorn City. I was wondering if you would like to participate...Hunter Z.

That caught Z's attention.

"I guess my hood didn't do a good job concealing my identity did it", Z remarked.

"Your eyes gave you away when you looked up at me. Your eyes are part of what define you, along with your skill."

Z thought about it for a moment. In his mind, it was a nice offer, but he'd rather go home and relax. This transport didn't seem like anything special.

"Well...I'm sorry, but I'm gonna decline your offer. You'll have to find somebody else."

The man was taken back a little by Z's response, but he wasn't gonna give up.

"Is that so Hunter Z..."

The man reveals a shiny red and white ball from his left pocket.

"...Then perhaps I can sway your decision with a pokemon battle. 2 pokemon each", the man said.

"You must want this bad, don't you, old man", Z asked as he up off the bench and spaced himself from the old man. Z stopped and turned to the man, 1 pokeball ready in his hand with 5 others in his pocket. The old man stood, ready for a response to his question.

"You know, I go easy on noone, so I hope you're ready."

"I wouldn't have it any other way", the old man responded.

Z eyes flashed white and red before returning to their original colors, a smirk appearing on his face. "Let's begin then. Go, Houndoom!"

"Go, Starmie!"

The devil dog and psychic starfish appeared in front of their respective trainers, ready to fight.

"Let's do this Houndoom! Flamethrower!"

Flames erupt from the dog's mouth as it shoots them at Starmie. But it stands ready with one of its own attacks.

"Starmie! Water gun!"

Water spews from the jewel on starmie and collides with Houndoom's flamethrower. Both attacks fight for superiority as both creatures pour more power into them. Suddenly, Houndoom's flamethrower gives way, letting the water gun speed towards its target. However, it target has disappeared. Starmie stops its attack and searches for its opponent, only for him to appear right in front of it.

"Houndoom! Faint attack!"

Starmie fires another water gun, but all it hits is air as Houndoom appears behind Starmie and slashes it with his paw. Starmie staggers a little, but regains its balance, and turns to face Houndoom. But it gets an unwelcome greeting as Houndoom rams it with his horns, sending the starfish sailing. Flames start to slither through its teeth as it readies itself for its next attack.

"Houndoom! Fire Blast!"

Houndoom lets it fly, nailing Starmie dead on, and watches as it hits the ground, unmoving. The old man, semi-shocked, recalls starmie back to its pokeball. Z just stood there smiling.

" Type advantage don't matter if you don't have the level to back it up", Z retorted.

"Well, let's see how you like this then. Go, Corsola!"

The sea rock stared daggers at houndoom, who matched glares with one of his own. But the glares soon turned to action as corsola fired a water gun at Houndoom, who quickly dodged the attack. The dog rushed in for a tackle, but was in for a surprise.

"Corsola! Fissure!"

Corsola jumped high into the air and made an earth-shattering landing. And that's just what the ground did. Ripples of sidewalk rushed in as houndoom was about to collide with a very bad situation. However, instead of colliding, houndoom leapt over the lethal attack and continued to his target, only for his target to come to him with yet another surprise.

"Corsola! Hydro pump!"

Houndoom wasn't so lucky this time as he was blasted back to his trainer's side by a hard shot of water from corsola's mouth. The devil dog rose to his feet slower than usual, but he still had fight left in him.

"I figured you find a way out of that situation, but you're not the only one with tricks up your sleeve", the old man replied. Z stood unamused.

"Is that so?", Z said. "Well I guess we'll just have to turn up the heat a little...Houndoom! Sunny day!"

The devil dog howled to the sun as its rays began to beat down harder on the spot this battle was taking place. It seemed as if the temperature had risen at least 20 degrees.

" You may have powered up your dog, but my Corsola is also stronger, too...Corsola! Rollout!"

Corsola formed herself into a ball of destruction and hurled herself at Houndoom. Houndoom tried to dodge the attack, but corsola changed its course of flight and hit houndoom dead on. Houndoom hit the ground hard and struggled to get up as corsola turned around and made a b-line for the dog. This time houndoom successfully dodged the attack and followed it up with a flamethrower. But the attack proved useless and corsola kept rolling and made another turn for him. Z stood there, unfazed by what was happening, even though his houndoom was tiring with each dodge of corsola's attack.

"Houndoom! Run towards it!"

And run he did as houndoom charged towards certain defeat. The old man was shocked at this turn events, trying to figure out what was going. Little did he know what was on the horizon.

"Now, Houndoom! Dodge it, but keep on your feet!"

Houndoom only had inches to spare as corsola whizzed passed him, ready to run him over. Houndoom continued to run as Corsola tried to turn and catch up. But as soon as Corsola straightened itself out, Houndoom skidded to a halt and faced his opponent, eyes ablaze in a fiery red. Its paws dug into the ground as it readied its attack.

"Let's see how you like this! Houndoom, Solarbeam!"

A large beam of solar energy barreled down on corsola as Houndoom unleashed an unlikely strike on it. It hit her dead on, stopping her in her tracks and knocking her into the ground, hard...and unconscious.

The old man stood shocked at what just transpired. Z was setting him up the whole time just for that one attack...

"Corsola, return!"

"Houndoom, great job! Return!"

Both pokemon returned to their respective pokeballs. Z looked at the old man and sneered.

"Guess I win this one", Z said.

"I guess so" was all the old man could muster to say. "Well Z, I bid thee farewell."

The old man turned to leave. But Z wasn't finished.

"Wait...Give me a plane ticket back here and we've got a deal," Z said, bringing a smile upon the old man's lips. 'Man, Sabrina's gonna kill me...'

"I thank you, young man. You will be compensated for this."

"So...what is this item you're talking about", Z inquired. The old man reaches inside his pocket and pulls out a golden medallion. On it was a carving of a strange creature on front. Z took the medallion into his hands and examined it some more as the old man spoke up.

"I found it while I was going through Mt. Moon. I don't know what to do with it, so I'm sending it to some friends of mine at Silph Corp to see if they can figure out what it is."

Z puts the Medallion in his backpack and looks at the old man. "Well, I'll see to it that it gets there. Have that plane ticket waiting for me when I get there."

Z turns and starts to walk away, the old man watching him leave.

"Good luck, Z. For I feel there is more to that thing than meets the eye."

* * *

The old man opens the door to the darkness of his little apartment, glad that artifact is on its way. But his expression soon turns into one of terror as he is pulled into his apartment and pushed against a wall. He feels a sharp object press against his neck, making his fear rise even higher.

"Mr. Reynard Frenesco. Our boss would like to have a word with you", says a masculine voice. "It would be in your best interest to cooperate."

It was still dark, so he couldn't make out who his attacker was. Even if he knew who he was, it wasn't like he was in any position to fight.

"Alright", Reynard said, defeated. "I'll go."

* * *

Please R&R. 


	3. The Don's First Strike

"X" - Talking

'X' - Thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, 'k? Remember, suing is for chumps.

**Chapter 3: The Don's 1st strike**

Mt. Pyre was a place that wasn't supposed to be taken lightly. Though the volcano had been dormant for a while, it was still active. But not so in relation to the volcano, but to the activity near its base. A sleek black helicopter hovered its way towards the base of the mountain at a steady pace, its rotors silently cutting through the air. What looks like a head-on collision isn't so as a 30ft long section of the mountain opens up, letting the helicopter into a dimly lit helipad. As the engines shut down, a side door opens up and Reynard walks out, followed by two people clocked in black. They lead him to a steel elevator on the far side of the helipad and get on.

The three end their walk as they enter a lavish office made of marble floor and golden statues of legendary pokemon. They signal for Reynard to sit at a chair in front of a marble desk, facing an oversized chair to has its back facing him.

"Boss, here is Reynard Frenesco, per your request", one of the cloaked figures says, saluting the mystery man in the chair.

"Very well. You are dismissed", the mystery person says in a sinister voice, the cloaked figures promptly leaving the office. The oversized leather chair swivels around slowly to reveal the mystery person's identity, to which Reynard immediately frowns.

"Hello Reynard. You and I have business to discuss", Giovanni said, sneering.

* * *

_6 hours later..._

Z awoke to thunder and lightning as the 3-car train he was on made its way through a mountain pass during a bad storm. Z wasn't sure how long he had been riding this train, but his whole body was aching from lack of movement.

But it could of been worse. The train could've been packed, but it was only half full.

However, as he reached for his cellphone in his pocket, sounds of helicopter rotors caught his attention. He would of just shrugged it off, but then loud clangs were heard on the roof of the train, soon following with a few Team Rocket soldiers coming from the front car door. One of the soldiers points to him, and not a moment too soon, Z grabs his backpack and makes a break for the rear door. A couple of TR soldiers come through the back door, only to be greeted by a shoulder ram from Z. He continues to run through the next car, passing startled passengers as TR soldiers give chase. Z opens the door to the next car, but immediately jumps behind a row of chairs as an ice beam zooms past him, freezing his pursuers in their tracks. The piloswine that sent that attack starts walking towards Z's position. But its advancement is suddenly halted when it gets knocked a couple of feet by a psychic attack. Z emerges from his hiding place while Espeon jumps out from behind him and rushes Piloswine, delivering a headbutt. Piloswine skids along the carpet floor, only to be blasted out of the last car door by a psybeam. Z recalls Espeon and looks back into the other train cars only to find more TR soldiers coming after him. He runs to the final car door and climbs onto the wet roof of the car, the storm still raging throughout the night.

"Well, if it isn't Hunter Z? Nice of you to stop by!"

Z looks down to the other end of the car he was on to find a guy standing there. His black trench coat swayed slightly in the wind along with his ice blue rattail that accompanied his likewise colored crewcut hair. His blue eyes locked eyes with Z's red and white, tension between the two rising.

"And just who the hell are you?" Z asked. The man seemingly pulls something from his trench coat, and the next thing Z knew he was down on one knee clutching his left arm, blood and rainwater mixing on his sleeve. The man puts his pistol back inside his coat as he walks up to Z, sneering.

"Just Team Rocket's resident assassin. But you can call me East", East said, Z now getting to his feet.

"Let me guess. You want my medallion, don't you?" Z said, sure he hit his attacker's motives dead on.

"You catch on quick Hunter Z. So you should know what I'm gonna say n..."

East is cut off as Z head butts him, making him stagger back. He goes in for a right hook, but East sidesteps the attack and rips through Z with a clothesline, sending Z to the ground and over the edge of the train. Luckily, Z grabs the roof with his right arm, his body dangling over the side of the train and the thick, dark forest below. Z looks down towards the front of the train and his eyes widen in shock as the train approaches a tunnel. He looks up to see East standing over him, no emotions shown on his face.

"Your choice Z! Mother Earth...or me!", East says calmly, as if he knows what Z is gonna do. Z looks ahead again to see the tunnel rapidly approaching.

"...I'll take my chances with Earth!"

Z lets go of the car roof and plummets towards the forest below as East looks on.

"Have a nasty landing, Z", East says as he turns and heads for the incoming helicopter near the front of the train...

* * *

I know its short, but I figured I'd go ahead and put it out. I kinda know where I want the story to go, but how I get there is a different story entirely. Oh well, we'll see what happens. Please R&R. 


End file.
